dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight Factory
Twilight Factory, also known as the Projection of the Snake of Eden; is an artificial Sacred Gear created by the General Governor of the Grigori, Azazel using a fraction of Samael, also known as the Dragon Eater '''and '''Snake of Eden. Summary Twilight Factory carries Samael's fallen angel side. As a result, the Sacred Gear's abilities come to be oriented toward the beast's powers of light. Being the counterpart of Twilight Judgment, this Sacred Gear can project creations with great versatility. Abilities As its name would suggest, Twilight Factory allows its user to gain control over Samael's light projection abilities. It allows them to create several weapons to use and discard just like angels and fallen angels do to fight their foes. The constructs carry out Samael's dragon slaying powers, so it is more effective against dragons and dragon-type fighters than regular ones as well as the demon slayer ones, making them powerful against devils too. Forms Twilight Factory takes the form of a pair of black gauntlets with a red gem on the back of each hand. It has some resemblance to how villans are despited with claws and black equipment. Balance Breaker The following are the known Balance Breakers of Twilight Factory. Pixel Utopian World Also known as the Light Parade of the Creationist; is the regular Balance Breaker of Twilight Factory, which allows the wielder to project specific fulfilling roles images that acts as a whole, like a level in a classic mini-game. This way, they can overwhelm their foes with a space invaders like number of projections attacking from all sides, or have a pac-man like creature following them around trying to eat them. Twilight Factory Feather Cloth Also known as the Feathered Hide of the Snake of Eden; is the sub-species Balance Breaker of Twilight Factory which resembles Twilight Judgment's regular Balance Breaker. It creates a pitch black armor with two floating disks with wings spreading from them, both of the same color of the armor. In this form the user gets their physical capabilities boosted as well as their mastery over the light constructions. It is a really though armor, specially against demonic power and dragon attacks. Breakdown the Beast The Breakdown the Beast form of Twilight Factory is called Eclipse Ravage, which unleashes Samael's power by loosening the seals placed around its soul. Eclipse Ravage turns the wielder into a dragon-like creature resembling their Balance Breaker armor, but more organic-looking and way bigger. Just like any other Breakdown the Beast, the immense power granted sucks in the user's life-force and eats away their sanity due to Samael's hateful nature. The user has to use a chant in order to activate this form, which goes as follows: Chant= :Who dares to awaken me from my slumber? :I am the unstoppable evil that drives this world to its end. :I who devour the "Infinite" and intoxicates the "Dream". :I shall become the World Ender. :And the time to face your doomsday has come! :Eclipse Ravage! |-| Trivia * The picture for the Sacred Gear was taken from Kozato Enma's gauntlets, while the Balance Breaker is from the Grand Chariot armor from Akame ga Kill and the Breakdown the Beast is a Red Eyes Black Dragon of the Darkness kind * Despite not having a full soul trapped into it, Twilight Judgment, as well as Twilight Factory have access to Breakdown the Beast * Both wielders of the Twilight Gears have episodes of violece, probably because of the hateful nature of the spirit sealed inside of them Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears